digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan talk:Digimon Radiant/Royal Knights
Revert names to original. Nobility-based and Alpha/Omega bits are going to be somewhat important to the story. #Get all images to be Bandai or Toei, at 200px. #Check attributes for all. #Give attacks of all modes and X forms, where reasonable. (Gallantmon has X attacks, but not Crimson) #Add in plot info. I definitely want Alphamon in Ouryuuken form, but should I put the rest in X-antibody form as well? Or does the aesthetic hold better if they're in their normal form? After all, Alphamon is still rounded, while all the others have X forms that look like they were created at low resolution.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 16:14, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::After defeating Ogudomon, Dassaumon and Raptormon allow Rook and Havoc to take the data with their Digivices. This data contains both the Royal Knight and Demon Lord data. Though Rook uses the Royal Knight data to revive them, it has allowed Migimon to absorb a little bit and be completed. Havoc keeps the SGDL data, also completing Hidarimon. Because the SGDL data still exists, the seven sins it represents can still be committed. ::However, Dassaumon and Raptormon had implanted a virus in the Royal Knight data that warps their "X Slide Evolution". When the invasion by the Time Lord units begins, the Royal Knights are forced to use their X forms to fight back. However, instead of becoming X Digimon, they become corrupted Dark-form Digimon. These are the Chevaliers Noir. ::BlackOmnimon, BlackImperialdramon Arcane Mode, BlackRapidmon, ChaosGallantmon, etc. ::With Havoc quickly giving into his inner evil, the SGDL still existing in some capacity, and the Knights, the last bastion against the corruption of every timeline, having become themselves harbingers of its collapse, each Digital World finally corrupts as far as they can go before being destroyed. This leads into the final chapter, located at the end of time, where end's ultimate goal of ripping apart time is about to reach fruition. Origins * Alphamon and Omegamon: Alpha and Omega * Cranniummon: Nuada Airgetlám * Duftmon: ?? * Dukemon: Seigfried; Duke * Dunasmon: Dunastes * Examon: King Arthur; Exa-: 10^18, or (10^6)^3 {Mega^3} * Imperialdramon: Imperial Dragon * LordKnightmon: Lord * Magnamon: a holy Muslim warrior; Magna, or "great" * Rapidmon: ??; Rapid, or "quick" * Sleipmon: Odin; Sleipnir, his steed * UlforceV-dramon: "V for Victory!" sign To the extent they are based on actual titles: #Emperor #Dunastes #Duke #Lord Forms Each of these has an X form, and most have a Super form: *Alphamon Ouryuuken (might be default form) *Omegamon X (already at Super level) *Cranniummon X, ?? *Duftmon X, Duftmon Leopard Mode *Dukemon X, Dukemon Crimson Mode *Dunasmon X, ?? *Examon X (already at Super level) *Imperialdramon X (already at Super level) *LordKnightmon X, ?? *Magnamon X (Armor level) *Rapidmon X (Armor level) *Sleipmon X, ?? *UlforceV-dramon X, UlforceV-dramon Future Mode 4 Super modes and 6 X forms to design. *Burst Modes for DS Digimon? Appropriate for season. *LordKnightmon and Dunasmon -> Kaiser and Magna modes?